Berg
Berg (ベルグ) is a Saiyan with potent cryokinetic powers. He is the partner, rival, and good friend of Togar. The two were originally soldiers for the despotic Tundra and were his most powerful underlings. He appears in the upcoming fan fiction Dragon Ball Champions. Personality Berg is initially a merciless, prideful and confident warrior. Aside from Togar and Tundra, he cares little to nothing for others. He seems to find pleasure in seeing others suffer Appearance Berg wears blue and gray armor. He has black eyes and black hair that stands on end in a spiky formation. Techniques *'Absolute Zero' – Berg surrounds his body in sharp ice and then shatters the ice, sending sharp icicle flying everywhere. *'Arctic Nova' – Berg's ultimate technique. Berg puts his hands together in front and charges a light blue energy. He then rings his hands to his right side in a Kamehameha-like stance and then thrusts his hands forward, unleashing a massive, light blue energy wave. *'Ice Ray' – Berg shoots a thin ray from one of his eyes that freezes anything it hits. **'Super Ice Ray' – A more powerful version of Ice Ray, Berg fires out thicker beams from both eyes. *'Cold Gag' – Berg tells a joke so bad his opponent become frozen solid in a block of ice. *'Ice Blast' – An energy wave fired from a single hand that freezes someone in ice. **'Super Ice Blast' - A stronger version of the Ice Blast, Berg fires he attack with both hands *'Ice Breath ' – Berg breathes extremely cold air from his mouth. This can be seen as a counterpart to Fire Breath. *'Hail Storm' – An attack where Berg summons light blue energy spheres around him and fires an endless barrage of energy waves from the spheres at his enemy. *'Winter Bomb' – Berg raises his hands back over his head and brings them forward to fire a blue energy sphere at the opponent. *'Cold Impact' – A rush attack where Berg punches the opponent in the face before kneeing them in the stomach. Next, he turns around to elbow the opponent in their face and backhand punch them away. Transformations Great Ape While he never turns into a Great Ape, he does possess a tail, and by extension, is able to transform into a Great Ape. Super Saiyan Berg is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. His hair turns blond becoming a bit more rigid while standing more up right, the irises of his eyes become green, and he acquires a golden aura. He gains a slight increase in muscle mass as well. Super Saiyan Second Grade This form wields much greater power than his Super Saiyan level. He has the same basic golden features of his Super Saiyan level, only now his muscles are much larger. His hair also is bigger and slightly sharper. Due to the muscle mass increase, he is much stronger than in his Super Saiyan form, and his speed and agility are increased as well. Super Saiyan 2 Berg is also able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. In this form, his hair grows longer and becomes even more spiky, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms. He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, and his aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. Super Saiyan 3 Berg can transform into a Super Saiyan 3. In this form, his hair becomes flowing and smooth again, and grows down to passes his waist. His eyebrows vanish completely, making his forehead and eye ridges appear larger and his brow ridge more prominent. Super Saiyan 4 Berg eventually obtains the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. In this form, his hair becomes even more wild and longer than when in his normal state, reaching his mid-back. He gains gray irises and the pigments around his eyes become lined in blue. His tail becomes longer and gains baby blue fur covering almost all of his body from head to toe. Trivia *His name is a pun on iceberg lettuce. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks